ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Henry Anderson
Henry Anderson is a person who had affiliations with a lot of bad things. Story The last thing he remembered was being outside of New Chicago getting shot at by the Chicago Republic. Eventually, him and his only living friends were defeated and all passed out. When he awoke he found only the soldiers dragging off his friends. He then enlisted the aid of the Enclave to help him destroy the C.R. When him and his Enclave friends broke into Henry's friends' kindappers' (Whew) base, the C.R was succesfully destroyed but all the prisoners were killed by the Enclave, including Hen's friends. Seeking Revenge, he joined the Brotherhood of Steel and eradicated the enclave from the New Chicago area. After that, mourning his losses he joined a band of raiders and murdered many people, then doing the same exact thing but for money when he joined the Talon Company. When he was in the Talon Company, he killed an elder of the Brotherhood of Steel for sixty thousand caps. Realizing his mistakes, he became a gun for hire, also known as a normal merc. Time in The Talon Company While working in the Talon Company, he ended hundreds of lives, including his own leader's life. During his first job, he killed an android in Rivet City in the DC Wasteland in 2277 after the Lone Wanderer escaped vault 101. He met this Lone Wanderer during the mission and got the location of the andriod. He then became a known android killer, killing androids for sport, missions, or defense. after a couple android killing missions, he got his first human target. The Lone Wanderer of DC. Him and two others eventually found the Lone Wanderer, but those two others were killed by their target and Henry escaped the wrath. He explained it to his boss, but his boss threatened to kill him if he didn't make it up. He then got his contract to kill the elder of the New Chicago Wasteland branch of the Brotherhood of Steel for six thousand caps, his boss said this would make up the Lone Wanderer contract. Henry killed two Brotherhood of Steel paladins guarding the elder and stole one of their laser rifles. He used his signature gun and pumped twelve lead bullets into to elder, ultimately killing him. after that, he started thinking about what he was doing. After about 90 or so contracts, he decided his last contract would be his boss. He ended up killing Talon, the leader of the New Chicago Talon Company. Described Apparel Henry has a normal laser rifle in which he stole from when he killed one of the people guarding the elder of the Chicago Brotherhood of Steel branch, which he also killed, as noted above. He has customized reinforced leather armor with a hood that casts a shadow over his face when he doesn't want to be identified, along with a voice modifier around his neck. Henry also has a custom modified 10 millimeter pistol that is modified with a small side scope and an extended clip. He mods his ammo whenever he picks some up with extra gunpowder for a better kick and extra damage. Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Enclave